Makara's Flying Miracles
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Tavros never expected to fly in the sky like many of the others, not with his condition. But could a strange clown man from the sky change that for him? AU!steampunk story GamTav
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to try my hand at a steampunk story and I really like this idea I'm working on so here it is :3

Summery: Tavros never expected to fly in the sky like many of the others, not with his condition. But could a strange clown man from the sky change that for him?

Warning: AU, mix of humans and trolls, steampunk, pirates, cussing, typical stuff, who knows what else will be in this story

Pairings: Gamzee/Tavros (of course), still working on figuring out the other couples for this

I own nothing, just the plot and the steampunk designs for the characters

NOTE! Trolls live along side humans, but are not always accepted in society. They are considered second-class citizens, who are usually stuck with the jobs most people do not want and are given low pay. But this depends on their blood. Those of a higher blood color are respected and allowed to be on the same level as humans. Those in the low blood colors part of the system are worse off.

On with the fic!

* * *

Makara's Flying Miracles

Chapter One: Sky Clown

* * *

"Tavros, quit daydreaming and help me with this."

"C-coming Dirk..!"

A young gray-skinned man, hair in a messy mohawk, wheeled his four-wheeled device towards the blond in dark glasses, working at a table, a robotic device on it. The troll, one Tavros Nitram, placed the tool box on the table for the blond, Dirk Strider.

Who are these people? Well, Tavros is our main character my dear readers, he is the most important character in this story, well, aside from another young man, but you won't see him until a bit later.

Tavros Nitram, age nineteen, is a young troll who has a powerful imagination but a very weak personality. He had always been like that, nervous around others, unable to stop the stutter in his voice and the shyness that surrounded him. Tavros couldn't explain why he was like this, but there was nothing he could do about it all, just as he could not change the brown color of his blood or make his horns smaller and lighter. Damn things, messing up his balance at times.

Aside from the shyness and nervousness, Tavros was rather smart and creative, and his imagination was unmatched. He always had ideas, always drawing out said ideas and perfecting his work. He wanted things to be spectacular, to be great. The boy was also a dreamer, he loved to day dream of being able to soar in the sky on a flying machine, all by himself.

However...

That was nothing more then a dream, for he was handicapped, unable to walk due to an accident as a child. You needed to stand to fly, that was what he had always been told by his friends and professional fliers he had met. He only flew on transportation ships, but they were not the same, the brown-blood wanted to control the flying, to be able to move through the wind by his own hands.

Oh well, even if he couldn't be a flier like he wanted to be, he was fine being an assistant to the mechanics he worked for, fixing ships, robots, and devices. The blond man, well, that was his human boss. Dirk Strider, a strange human who always wore those dark glasses and had an... odd interest in puppets, was a really cool guy and was good at building robots. He really enjoyed it and you could see it in his work.

"Thanks kid." Dirk said, reaching into the tool box, pulling out a screwdriver. "Where are Equius and Nepeta?"

"Oh... uhh... I think they are still trying to repair that broken automobile from the other day. L-last I heard, it kinda... uhh... the engine exploded."

Dirk glanced at him and sighed. "Did Equius try to remove it?"

Tavros nodded and Dirk let out a curse. Poor Equius Zahhak, he was a troll with anger issues and a strength that went unmatched. The blue-blood had the problem of usually denting or destroying things by accident or when he was angered. Luckily he had Nepeta Leijon, a young olive-blood troll girl who loved cats, to help him. They were moirails after all and moirails always stuck together and helped each other.

"Oh well, I'm sure we can fix it, like we usually have to." Dirk was nice enough to put up with the trolls, he was one of those rare humans who didn't give a shit about the difference between humans and trolls, he just did whatever he wanted to do. Because he's cool and ironic like that, or some shit like that, it was hard to tell.

"Do you need my help for anything else D-Dirk?" Tavros asked, glancing at his boss.

"Nah, you can go do... umm... whatever it is you do when you're not in here." The blond human waved him away, going back to work. Tavros shrugged and wheeled himself out of the room, heading outside of the shop.

The shop was outside of the city, it was better that way. They kept a junk yard and a large garage by the shop. Actually, there was more to the repair shop as well, it was also the home of the four mechanics. Dirk and Equius took in Tavros years ago, before his accident. Nepeta came to them during a terrible storm, she had been lost in the bad weather and Equius took a strong attatchment to the young girl and they became instant friends.

There use to be others at the shop, it became a bit of a shelter for lost trolls. Dirk, and his younger brother Dave, took in several trolls before they went off on their own. They all still keep in contact, hell, they were all in the city and would come to visit. But Tavros, Equius and Nepeta decided to stay, they felt comfortable at their home and loved it there, they were not judged and they were kept safe.

But Tavros also stayed for the scenery. They lived by a cliff side that looked over the ocean and it was always a pleasure to see the water. Down the hill of the cliff was a beautiful field, with rusting steam-powered devices dotted around the landscape. When he was younger, the mohawked boy would play on those devices with his troll and human friends, but now he only did it on occassion with the olive-blood girl.

Tavros went down the ramp connected to the front door and looked about, what a lovely day. He smelt the sea air in the breeze and sighed softly, it was going to be a good day, he just knew it. Heck, he was so at peace that he hadn't noticed the loud metallic explosion from the garage. That was normal, Nepeta made something explode again, best to ignore it, Dirk or Equius had it covered.

He rolled down the small trail, looking for his favorite spot, a large oak tree. It was huge and covered in painted and pre-colored glass bottles and jars. One summer, Nepeta came up with the crazy idea and had all the trolls, Dave, Dirk, and their human friends paint clear bottles and gather colored-glass ones and hang them from the tree. All the trolls picked bottles to paint as their blood color, the humans picked their favorite colors. It was a beautiful sight of rainbow glass. They've been up their for years, it's amazing how none have ever fallen off.

Getting to the tree, Tavros parked his wheelchair and slipped out of it, moving to sit under the tree. He could see the beach and ocean from where he was sitting and in the distance he could see the grand city. He never cared to go there, but sometimes he liked to just for a little trip to buy nice things. Dirk usually went there with Nepeta to go shopping, Tavros and his blue-blooded friend usually stayed at the repair shop.

The calm air and feeling of the day made Tavros yawn and he closed his eyes, drifting off into his dreamworld of flying through the air and having the ability to use his legs once more.

* * *

A sudden urge to open his eyes and be alert made the young troll wake up with a start. He looked around, trying to see what made him wake up. A moment, that was all it took for him to see something falling out of the sky.

It looked to be a steamship, part of the front was on fire and same for one of the back engines. It was coming down fast, toward the beach. Tavros quickly got into his chair and rushed to the beach as fast as he could, it would be terrible if anyone on that air ship was hurt!

He reached the beach, having to go down the trail from the cliff to the shore which was down a hill, a speed boast for him, just as the burning ship slammed right into the sand with a loud crash. Tavros winced, hearing the sound before he carefully made his way over.

The ship was damaged but the ocean water it had landed into had mostly put out the large flames. Tavros saw that the front was ruined, same with the back, but the middle seemed alright. But that's when he noticed on the small ship, it looked like it could hold maybe four people, a body.

"Oh no...!" The brown-blood moved as fast as he could and got to the ship. "Sir! Are you alright?!" Tavros yelled, reaching out and grabbing at the other, pulling him out of the ship and dropping him on the sand. Thank Gog for his upper body strength. When the man hit the sand, several loud honking sounds came from him person.

Blinking, brown-eyes looked at the person now on the sand. It was a troll, a male troll. He was dressed in a strange suit of black and indigo. The pants were covered in spots and his jacket was covered in horns and pocket watches, well, that explained the honks. His hair was black and all over the place and on his face was white and gray makeup. Tavros could see that he was breathing a bit, he must have passed out or was knocked out during the crash.

He frowned, what could he do? Should he pick him up? "Umm... maybe I should get Equius or Dirk..." He mumbled, but he didn't want to leave this poor guy all by himself. Tavros looked at the ship, the fire was put out and he could see the damage better. Yeah... there was no way in hell that thing was gonna fly any time soon, not without being worked on, and that might take a few weeks.

He noticed that there were things on the ship, luckily mostly undamaged items, just a few scorch marks, nothing too serious. He could ask one of the others to get those for this knocked out man, but right now Tavros had a job to do. Reaching down, Tavros carefully lifted up the other troll.

Okay... this wasn't going well, this guy was heavy! Shit, he looked really thin but damn was he heavy...! It took almost ten minutes for Tavros to get this guy on his lap, the whole time he was still knocked out. Once on Tavros' lap and hanging over his shoulder a bit, the lowblood noticed that the man had a cut on his head, indigo blood dripping down the side of his face. 'A high-blood...' He thought as he started to make his was back to the shop.

The extra weight on the chair made it difficult for Tavros to get through the soft sand but somehow, by the grace of Gog and the wonderful work of Dirk, the chair made it to the trail and he started the difficult trip uphill.

It took almost twenty minutes of painful work to get back to the shop and Tavros had lost all his energy by the time he got to the door. He'd have to rely on one of the others to help. "D-Dirk...! Equ-Equius...! Nepeta...! HELP!" He yelled as he panted, laying back on the chair.

A small sigh came from the sleeping man, making Tavros blink. The man shifted a little, his arms lazily hugging Tavros. He gulped, blushing a bit. A moment later the door opened, the tall blue-blood looked down, surprised.

"Tavros... who is this?" Equius asked, his tone stiff as usual.

"I-I watched his ship crash into the beach, come on, let's... uhh... let's take him to my room, patch him up... yeah, then go check his ship..." The smaller troll stuttered out, looking up at the other. "Can you help...?"

Equius looked down at him before giving a nod and easily picked up the indigo-blood. "B-be careful...!" Tavros squeaked as he watched the older man take the other away. Tavros sighed and called for Nepeta to follow him to the beach, hearing a squeal come from inside of the shop somewhere.

* * *

His head hurt, so did his back, and his left arm hurt the most. This pain was so motherfucking painful, totally not a miracle...

Indigo eyes opened, blinking as they adjusted to the light. The first thing this man, one Gamzee Makara, saw was a strange mobile, made up of little copper ships of different designs and models. The ceiling had stars and clouds painted all over it, small metal faerie looking toys also hung from the ceiling, scattered about.

It was rather cute, Gamzee smiled a bit. This was a really motherfucking awesome room. He continued to glance around, seeing a bookshelf, covered in so many different books of different colors and sizes, next to it was a work desk, covered in blue prints and pieces of metal of different types. There looked to be a dresser, a flight cap and goggles were on top of it. Whoever owned this room really liked flying, Gamzee liked that.

As he continued to glance, he finally looked right to his side and saw someone sitting there, asleep. The indigo-blooded man looked at the sleeping figure. He was a troll, obviously, with a cute mohawk cut. He was handicapped it seem due to the four wheeled-device he was sitting in, a book placed on his lap. Was this the owner of this room? He hoped so, only someone as cute looking as him could have such an interesting look place.

Gamzee stared at him, he looked... familiar... OH! He remembered him! Gamzee had woken up to someone screaming and had looked at this other troll for only a brief moment before he passed out again. Did this boy... save him? A small sound came from the bull-horned troll and he yawned, stretching, having not noticed Gamzee was awake.

A grin came to the clown-faced man's lips. "HONK!"

A startled yell came from the other boy and he turned, his brown-eyes wide and a hand clutched at his shirt. "O-oh my Gog...! You scared...! You're awake..!"

The other chuckled, smiling brightly at him. "Did you motherfucking save my life bro?"

The other blinked, confused by the way he spoke but shrugged. "Y-yes... I did, I'm Tavros Nitram."

"Gamzee Makara." Gamzee grinned, going to sit down before groaning in pain, falling back on the bed.

Tavros frowned, helping him down. "You should be careful, you suffered some pretty bad injuries Mr. Makara... You... uhh... got a small concussion, bruised your back, I think you might have... umm... cracked a rib or two, and your arm is broken..."

Gamzee looked at his arm, it was in a sling. "Oh fuck, that sucks. Do you know what I did to get this fucked up?"

"I don't really know... I saw your ship falling from the sky, it was on fi-!" Before Tavros' knew it, his arm was gripped tightly by Gamzee's hand, a wild, panicked look on the other's face.

"MY SHIP! My flying miracle! Oh shit, is it motherfucking gone!?" The taller troll looked so distress, a total change from the happy look he had moments ago.

The mohawked haired boy shook his head. "N-no...! It's still around, just beaten up pretty badly...! My friends will... uhh... fix it for you, don't worry... please let go of my arm, that really hurts..." He winced, knowing he was oging to have a nice, dark bruise from that tight grip. He felt a tear of pain come down his cheek, Gamzee was very strong.

The other troll stared at him before he let go, his face relaxing so quickly. "Oh that is so bitchtits right there..." He sighed in relief, laughing a bit. "What about my stuff? Is that okay?"

Tavros nodded, rubbing his arm. "All your stuff is okay, my friend and I brought it all in..." He pointed towards a small pile of items, all the items that Gamzee had on his ship. Gamzee grinned before glancing at the other, feeling sorry for grabbing him and apologized. Tavros smiled a little and waved him off. "It's alright..."

"Sorry, I can'r afford to lose any of the shit on Flying Miracle." He sighed, his poor ship was damaged, and he had a pretty good idea who could have done it... he paused, noticing he had balled his hand into a fist, no, no... can't have anger, gotta stay calm. He glanced at Tavros, watching him put the book he had been reading back on the shelf. He calmed down, watching the boy.

"Thanks for saving this motherfucker Tavbro." Gamzee grinned brightly, looking at Tavros who turned, blinking.

"Oh... umm... you're welcome." He smiled back, and Gamzee chuckled before yawning and relaxing into the bed. "You should rest, you did suffer some p-pretty bad injuries..."

"Ah sure, no problem."

"I'll be back in to wake you up for dinner, alright?" Tavros mumbled as he headed for the door. Gamzee nodded and shut his eyes, falling back to sleep. The brown-blood looked at the now-sleeping man and he smiled a bit, well, this was really... random.

It wouldn't be the last of the random moments brought on by this Gamzee Makara character.

TBC

* * *

Don't worry, it will get more steampunk-ish later, this is just the start.

By the way, if there is a pairing you want to see, do tell. I'm interested in see what other pairings I could try for this story.

Please review, this is all new to me and I would love to know how I'm doing. (By the way, if you review, I'll update faster~)


	2. Chapter 2

W-wow...! Holy crap, you guys are so nice...! I never expected anyone would notice this story at all, you guys are all so nice to little ol' me! *smiles brightly*

Someone was nice enough to suggest Vriska/Kanaya and Dave/John, both pairings I have no problem with it. I'll see what I can do about the Vriska/Kanaya part, because I have plans for both characters, but I can make something happen. :3

Speaking of Kanaya, since I adore her being like a mother (especially due to her ancestor), I made her a nurse and a mother-figure to our heroes. It just seems fitting for someone like her. I try to find jobs that match these characters, it's not easy.

On with the fic~!

* * *

Makara's Flying Miracles

Chapter Two: Roommate

* * *

"G-Gamzee... you awake?" Tavros opened the door, peering inside the room. He found Gamzee sitting on the bed, looking a bit out of it, yawning. Ah, he just woke up it seems. "Oh good, well... umm... it's dinner time."

The high-blood turned and grinned, standing up. "Fuck yeah! What are we having?"

"We're having s-soup, I hope you don't mind... uhh... We have simple meals except on Saturdays, that's family time. We have big meals on those days, and on special occassions of course..." The brown-blood mumbled softly, but Gamzee heard him.

"Ah, I'd eat just about anything right now. Haven't have a decent meal in days." The taller man followed Tavros out of the room and into the house, on top of the shop. Gamzee noticed a flight of stairs going down. "How do you..."

"With this!" Tavros went over to a strange device. It was attached to the wall and right above a specially cut hole in the floor. Tavros wheeled himself onto the platform that was placed above the the hole. He reached out and pushed a button and suddenly the platform started to go down slowly, carefully. The gears and pumps that powered the device could faintly be heard.

Gamzee blinked, excited as he rushed down the stairs to watch the other's decent. "Motherfucking awesome!" He rushed over, excited. "Miracles! Total miracles!"

Tavros couldn't help the small laugh he let out, watching how happy that his elevator device made the other troll. "I don't know if you could call it that, but..." He chuckled a bit and motioned for him to follow him to the kitchen.

The house was three floors. There was a basement, full of supplies and spare parts, along with whatever else you could keep in there, usually only Dirk and Equius went down there, the other never had a reason to. The second floor was the large shop and working area, but there was also a kitchen and a small living quarter for when others were over. The top floor had the wash closets, there were only two, and several bedrooms. Tavros and Dirk had there own, Nepeta shared hers with Equius'. The other rooms were guest rooms but use to belong to the rest of the trolls and humans.

Tavros actually use to share his room with a human named John Egbert, who is really good friends with Dave. The two live in the city together, doing whatever it is that they do.

Entering the kitchen, Nepeta was the first to greet the newcomers. "Tavros~! Ooh! He's awake! Equius! Look! The weird horn guy is awake!"

"Nepeta... please do not call someone weird..." Equius frowned, looking at his moirail.

Gamzee tilted his head, staring at the two other trolls. Nepeta was short and instantly reminded the indigo-blood of a cat. He could tell by her horns and the color of her eyes that she was an olive-blood, she was also very childish and cute, but not as cute as Tavros. The other guy was a blue-blood, that was obvious from the horn (the other was broken it seems) on his head. He looked strong, that was fucking awesome.

"Hey, I'm Gamzee Makara, thanks for letting me crash at your pad." Gamzee lazily grinned but turned when he heard another voice.

"You mean my pad. I own this place, but you're welcome." Indigo-eyes looked at the tall, muscular blond human that came towards them. "Dirk Strider, owner of Strider Repair. You should also be thanking Tavros, he's the one that found you and patched you up."

The tall troll blinked and grinned down at Tavros. "I already know this cute motherfucker saved my ass, didn't know he patched me up too." He reached out, petting the other's hair.

Tavros blushed lightly. "W-well... you were bleeding, but... uhh... Kanaya, a friend of ours, helped out..." Kanaya Maryam, a wonderful jade-blooded troll that acted like a mother to them had been called up to come help Tavros take care of Gamzee's wounds. She would have stayed for dinner but she had to get to work at the medical center, lots of children, babies, and grubs to take care of after all.

"Well, when I see her, I'll give her mah thanks!" Gamzee grinned still, it looked strange with that make up on his face. Tavros didn't dare remove it, he was nervous it might be covering up something on Gamzee's face or that he didn't like anyone touching it. However, he had been tempted to clean the blood off it.

"Dinner is ready!" Nepeta alerted everyone as she followed her moirail to the kitchen table. The table was large, but only four chairs were placed there. Normally there were three, due to Tavros not needing to sit in a normal dining room chair like his friends, but since Gamzee was awake, he got a chair, right next to Tavros.

Dirk sat at the head of the table as Nepeta passed out the delicious smelling chicken soup. The human at the table turned to look at Gamzee, who let out a honk as he sat down. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. But that's to be expected from crashing, yeah know? Fucking hurts like hell to move my arm, how bad is the damage?"

"You snapped the bone, it has to be kept in the cast and sling for a few weeks, High-Blood." Equius spoke up, looking at Gamzee through his cracked glasses.

A small frown came to the newcomer's face. "Hey, no calling me 'high-blood', I don't give a flying fuck about that hemaspectrum shit, causes nothin' but trouble. Besides, we're all bros here, right? At least I hope so!" He laughed, letting out another honk.

Tavros smiled a little. "W-we can be your friends Gamzee, after all, we take care of trolls in need of help here."

"Motherfucking miracles!" Gamzee grinned before working on his dinner. There was light conversation until Tavros looked at Gamzee, asking him what happened to his ship.

The indigo-blood thought for a moment, scratching the side of his face a little as he tried to remember. "Well, there I was, flying my ship, the Flying Miracles, best motherfucking ship ever! But as I was flying, heading to my next location, I'm an entertainer, I go from city to city performing miracles and shit like that." He grinned. "What was I talking about? Oh yeah! Anyway, so I was flying and suddenly I heard beeping and then BOOM! Both the back of my ship and the front suddenly caught on fire! It was motherfuckin' nuts! I tried to control the ship and then suddenly I hit the deck and pass out. Then I woke up and there was this cute motherfucker right there next to me!" He pointed at Tavros, who blushed at the 'cute' comment, why did he keep saying that?

Dirk gave a snort, it was hard to tell if he was impressed by what Gamzee said. "Hm. Well, we can repair your ship for you, if you like. We're the best at what we do and we can get it up and flying before you've even finished healing."

Gamzee blinked and let out a joyful cackle. "Bitchtits!" He pulled a small horn from his pocket and honked it several times, earning happy squeals from Nepeta and a few giggles from Tavros, Equius and Dirk didn't seem too impressed.

* * *

"Well, we can let you stay in one of the guest rooms Gamzee. D-don't worry, they're really nice, just... uhh... stay out of some of them, these rooms are also the bedrooms for some of umm... the others who come to visit..." Tavros said as he moved down the hall with Gamzee, showing him around the house.

He pointed out the differently painted doors, some with two colors, some only a single color. Tavros' was brown and a soft shade of blue, which was his former roommate's favorite color. The brown-blood had told him that John had moved out to live in the same room as a girl name Jade, saying it would be easier for Tavros to move around his room if he had it all to himself.

There was a dark blue and an olive door, that was obviously Equius' and Nepeta's room. They didn't go in there, Nepeta was sleeping, it was rather late after all. There were others doors, one with a sign that said 'WASH CLOSET' on it, and Tavros informed Gamzee that Dirk's room was downstairs, he liked being on the main floor.

Gamzee peeked inside all the rooms, looking around. So many different things in each room, they all fasinated him! One room was full of weird wires and mechanical things, the color of the room seemed to be a mustard yellow, but there was also archeological items in the room too, where the color maroon was common. Another room was rather dull and gray, but there was hints of a bright red in there. It was a small room, meant for one person.

There was a room with fabrics and sewing devices and items, the colors were bright and jade was common, the other side of the room was light purple and covered in what appeared to be books and magic themed items. There was a room that was teal based and had drawings all over the walls in chalk, a lot of the drawings look to have been licked. Hanging from hooks from the ceiling were dragon plushies with nooses around there necks.

Another room, with a red door, had strange musical devices inside of it, including a weird table with two records on it and a weird set of switches and buttons. Gamzee thought this room would be fun to play around in until Tavros told him not to go in there, Dave would be mad. The last two rooms were shared rooms, like a majority of the rooms. One door was painted green and blue, the inside was full of magic items and costumes along with gardening-based items and even a steam-powered robot that looked to be shaped like a girl, it looked broken. The last room was dark purple and fuschia and very ocean based, Gamzee thought that was wicked awesome.

"You can stay in almost any of these rooms, minus... uhhh... the gray room and the red room are off limits..." Tavros mumbled, tugging on his shirt a bit.

Gamzee thought for a moment before grinning at Tavros. "I know which room is the most motherfucking great to stay in!"

"Which one?"

"Yours! I've already slept in it and I like the theme and shit! Hope you don't mind."

Tavros blinked, blushing deeply. "O-oh... umm... su-sure you can stay in my room..." He nodded, though he felt a little weird, where would Gamzee sleep, and he hadn't had anyone stay in his room in a long time. "I could have Dirk bring in an extra mattress for you..."

"No, no! We can totally share a bed! Come on Tavbro!" The taller troll laughed and pushed Tavros to the room.

The brown-blood was seriously confused, not sure what to do about all of this. Boy, he was having a hell of a time saying no to Gamzee and he had only known this strange troll for a few hours. Once in his room, Tavros closed the door and found Gamzee sitting down on the bed. "Umm... I don't really have any rules about m-my rooms... just... uhh... don't break anything, please? Oh... and don't touch anything on my desk... please?"

"Ah sure Tavbro!" The other gave a thumbs up before attempted to remove his pants with his one good arm.

"W-what are you doing...!?" Tavros blushed, turning his head away.

Gamzee glanced at him and smirked a bit before laughing. "Ah, don't be so bashful my dear motherfucking bro. I'm just removing my pants, not my undergarmets." Well, that was... okay? Yeah?

"Well... if you say so." He blushed still, turning away to go and get dressed himself, deciding to do it in the wash closet down the hall. When Tavros came back, he found Gamzee laying on the bed, wearing undergarmet shorts and an undershirt. Wheeling himself over, he found Gamzee had not noticed him, he was completely spaced out. The smaller troll crawled onto the bed and laid down.

Suddenly he felt a set of eyes on him and he glanced, seeing indigo-eyes staring at him and saw the painted face of Gamzee. "Uhh... hi?"

"S'up motherfucker. Ready for dreamland?"

"Y-yeah... are you going to remove your make up?"

"When you fall asleep I will."

Tavros just nodded, a bit confused but he shrugged and snuggled under the blankets, starting to doze off and after a few minutes he was out, he had always been a fast sleeper. Gamzee watched him and smiled a bit, getting up to go to the bathroom to remove his make up. Once he knew it was off, he quietly made his way to the bedroom once more and got back into the bed and smiled, nuzzling close to the sleeping boy before he too feel asleep.

TBC

* * *

A strange chapter, but I wanted Gamzee to meet the other three. Don't worry, you'll get to meet the other characters.

Here is a game, who are all the people and trolls who have or are currently living in the house? You can tell by the rooms. Only two of the trolls and/or humans do not have a room there.

Please review~ reviews make me want to update faster my dears~


	3. Chapter 3

You reviewers and watchers are some of the nicest people on the whole damn planet, you know that? Thank you all for the love and for actually finding my fanfic to be good.

I want to get back to work on Titles and Registrations, but I hit a speed bump on my promise I said in the last chapter sooo... let's just stick with this story until I get the urge to work on the other story~

And to motherfuckingcook, I would love to put in some brotherly Eridan/Tavros as you asked (for some reason that sounds insanely cute), but I have big plans for Eridan already. Maybe in my other Homestuck fic I could have that happen, since Eridan has yet to appear. :3 Thank you for the suggestion. And you were correct on all those rooms~

On with the fic!

* * *

Makara's Flying Miracles

Chapter Three: Meeting the Family part 1

* * *

Tavros felt the wonderful rays of the sun hit his face, that was always so nice to wake up to. He yawned and opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching. That when he paused and noticed that there was someone sitting next to him. He almost screamed in fear until he realized it was Gamzee.

Oh. Right. Everything came back to him, like a brick hitting him in the head. Gamzee's ship crashed and the clown-faced man was staying with them. Tavros looked at the other who was sitting up, reading one of the books from Tavros' shelf, one of the faerie tale stories he had, one of many.

"Man, this Tom Thumb guy was fucking awesome..." Gamzee mumbled to himself, chuckling a bit.

"Y-yeah, that's a good story..." Tavros smiled a little and watched Gamzee blink, turning to look at him with a grin.

"Morning Tavbro!" The high-blood chuckled a bit, reaching out and petting the messy mohawk, making Tavros blush a light tint of brown. "Sleep well?"

Tavros nodded and moved to get into his wheelchair. "Y-yeah, I did... what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I fucking hit mah head against the wall, can't sleep anymore." He shrugged. "Decided to let ya sleep and I didn't want to bother anyone so I ended up reading one of your books. Hope that's okay."

The other troll raised an eyebrow at this. "Umm... alright? Well, I'm going to go and m-make breakfast, you can join me if y-you want."

Gamzee shook his head. "Nah, not at the moment. Gotta take my 'special medicine', but then I'll join ya Tavbro!" He flashed a grin at him, it was then that Tavros noticed that Gamzee was wearing makeup once more. What a strange troll. Gamzee watched as Tavros left the room before he went to his stuff that remained on the floor where he left it before.

There was a trunk, two bag, and a briefcase. His horn time coat was there too, and his hat, Nepeta told him during dinner that she found it along the beach. It was motherfucking awesome top hat with buttons, pins, and pocket watch on it, along with his signature smiley face, sewn on the front. The indigo-blood opened the briefcase and looked inside at the very organized (this was one of the few times he ever had things in order) items.

Reaching in, he pulled out a vial with a red liquid in it and he took a drink from it after he opened it. "Ah, fucking bitchtits!" He smirked, that was good! But it wasn't his medication. He opened a sealed box, there was a green slime inside. Gamzee dipped his finger into the goo and sucked it off his finger, repeating the action a few times. Suddenly the whole world just seemed so motherfucking awesome, he held a goofy grin on his face.

He made his way out of the room, spotting Equius leaving his room. "Morning my brother." Gamzee grinned, waving at him. Equius jumped slightly, it looked like he was sweating in nervousness.

"O-oh... good morning High-blo- I mean, Makara..." He corrected himself, he was sweating more from nerves. "If you excuse me, I... I need a towel." The blue-blood quickly made his way to the wash closet, making Gamzee chuckle a bit with a roll of his eyes. He then noticed an interesting smell, oh yeah! Tavros was making breakfast!

He went for the stairs but paused. There was the elevator machine. It looked inviting. Could... should he try it? Yes, Gamzee wanted to try it. Walking over, he looked at the small control panel and pushed a button, watching in delight as the elevator platform went up. Once it was up, he got on it and pushed another button and started to go down, earning some laughs and honks from him. Well, until he hits the bottom with a thud and stumbles, falling to the hard, wooden floor.

Tavros exited the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "G-Gamzee, what are you doing?" He asked, making his way towards the giggling clown on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Tavbro...!" He said through his laughter. "But I had to g-give that motherfucking thing a try! It was great!"

The brown-blood smiled a little and shook his head. "You need to be careful, and please, next time ask. Dirk and Equius would be mad if you damaged that thing... it's my only way u-upstairs..."

"Nah it isn't bro! You've got yo bros to carry ya motherfuckin' up!" Gamzee sat up, dusting himself off and smiled at him. "What are ya making, smells great!"

"J-just some pancakes and eggs. Oh...! They might be burning now...!" He quickly moved to the the kitchen at a very fast speed for someone in a four-wheeled device. Gamzee blinked and chuckled a little, cute. He didn't know that Tavros cooked, but it was true, he was the only one in the house to even bother to learn how to cook. He learned from Kanaya, who taught a few of the others to cook as well before they left, she wasn't going to be around forever to feed them all.

"Do you need help?" Gamzee asked as he walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Tavros moving fast around the kitchen in his chair, doing this and that. "Wow, you're a fast little fucker, aren't ya?"

Tavros paused and turned, blushing lightly with a sheepish grin. "Well... uhh... I've had years of practice and... umm.. upperbody strength helps in the matter... uhh..." He was stuttering, it was cute. Everything about him seemed cute. It made Gamzee chuckle, what a weird little troll.

"Fuckin' awesome. But yeah, need help or ya'll got it?"

"I got it, you're the guest and you're i-injured, no need to help me, that... that would be rude, right?"

The indigo-blood gave it some thought and shrugged. "I guess." He got up onto the counter, sitting down and watching the smaller troll, letting out a honk or two.

"How are you feeling b-by the way?" Tavros asked as he finished fixing up everyones food.

"Better!" Gamzee gave a toothy grin. "My head don't motherfuckin' hurt as much, minus where I hit it on the wall, and my back's a bit better. Arm and ribs... not so much, ya know? But mah special elixer will take care of the pain shortly. It always does."

Tavros blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Special elixer?"

"It's what I sell! Bringing mah homemade miracles to the world in little bottles and boxes." He spread out his working arm, a calm, happy smile on his painted face. "I make the world happy and calm with what I sell!"

The lower blood looked at him before smiling. "That sounds nice. O-oh, excuse me." He grabbed a pot and a spoon and went to the entrance to the kitchen. Suddenly there was rapid banging, making Gamzee jump like he did when he spooked himself with one of his horns. "BREAKFAST!" Tavros yelled before he stopped banging.

"Motherfucker..." Gamzee heard ringing in his ear from the banging, shaking his head as the other three memebers of the household came downstairs, totally use to this by now from the wheelchair-bound troll.

* * *

To Gamzee, Tavros seemed to be full of surprises, he didn't know what to expect from him. Take for example right now, here he was working with a blow torch as he was repairing the damaged front of Gamzee's ship. The higher blood didn't know what this was what Tavros did, actually, he never took into account of what Tavros even did to begin with.

He watched as the boy in the four-wheeled device was being as careful as he could be as he tried to fix a large gash, trying to make it not seem obvious. "You don't have to work on my Flying Miracle right now, little fucker can hold out for a while."

"Nah," Dirk spoke up from where he was standing by the back burners, having been examining them, "you're a guest, we like to get their work down first. And besides, people have paid in advance for the other shit they've brought in for us to repair and those are easy jobs. We can get everything done quickly, won't take long."

"Yeah Gamzee!" Tavros grinned, looking at him through the goggles he wore. "We're the best!"

"Of course we're the best, everyone knows that Strider repairs and items are the best." Dirk gave a snort before going back to his inspection, speaking to a small robot in a hat. The robot nodded, writing down what Dirk was say.

Gamzee continued to watch in curiosity at the two of them. Equius and Nepeta apparently had gone off to town, going shopping, leaving Gamzee with the human and the brown blood. Suddenly he perked up at a knock at the garage door.

Dirk looked up and went to the door and opened it, stepping back quickly as someone came running in. "Tally hooooooo!" The person, a human, yelled as he stopped his little sprint inside. "Jolly good to be back!"

Blinking, Gamzee examined the human before. He was tall, a bit muscular with tan-ish skin. His black hair was mess and he wore glasses in front of his green eyes. The troll noticed that the human has a metal arm, it looked like excellent quality, but beaten up.

"Jake, I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon, where is Aradia?" Dirk asked as he stepped away from the door.

The one named Jake turned, his bucktooth smile getting wider as he made his way towards Dirk. "Ah, the young lass is at the house, a bit tired from the ride home. Now give me a hug!" He suddenly wrapped his arms around Dirk who paused before hugging back. Gamzee noticed that Jake gave the blond human a kiss on his cheek, oooh! Interesting!

Dirk frowned a bit, turning his head and getting a pout from Jake. "Oh come on, I just came home." The black haired one spoke and Dirk leaned down, saying something into his ear that got Jake blinked and grinning. "Alright, you're forgiven."

"Ah, Jake!" Tavros smiled, making his way over. "Good to see you! How was the dig?"

"It was a dandy of a dig! Aradia and I found a tomb!" He said with excitement, only the pause when he noticed Gamzee, the troll giving him a wave. "Well, well, and just who do we have here?"

Gamzee walked over, holding out his hand. "Gamzee Makara, magic man!"

"A magic man, eh?" Jake blinked and smile, shaking his hand. "I'm Jake English, adventurer! Do tell me Gamzee, as a magic man, I suspect you to be a travler, am I right?"

"Fuck yeah I am!"

"Jolly good! Tell me of some of your adventures, I'm always up for a good yarn on the subject!" Suddenly the two started to talk with a such energy, leaving Tavros and Dirk to watch for a moment.

Tavros turned and looked up at his boss. "Hm, who would have known your boyfriend would like hearing stories of trying to sell slime pies to a crazy guy who thinks he's a mayor and lives in a crypt." Dirk could only face palm and turned to go back to work.

* * *

"Ah~ it's soooo nice to have you guys home! So purrfect!" Nepeta smiled as she sat with Aradia Megido, a maroon blood troll with with a calm air around her, she was very nice it from what it seems. Though she seemed rather haunting as she spoke of the tombs that she found and had examined.

"Oh yes! It's just bully being home again!" Jake laughed as he drank the tea that had been made, sitting next to Dirk at the table.

Tavros chuckled a bit. "I bet the museum is going to be happy with your finds. It must be so cool to go out there and see all that stuff."

"Just the bees knees!"

Aradia smiled a bit. "Oh yes, it is fun." There was a knock at the door and she blinked, getting up. "I got it." She made her way for the door. There was silence before Aradia came back with three others. There was a short troll with nubby horns and the most annoyed look on his face, as if he was having the worst day everyday. Next to him was a grinning troll of teal blood, wearing a pair of red glasses. And standing next to Aradia was a tall troll of mustard blood, he didn't seem to have much of an expression of his face but he was wearing a pair of goggles that were red on one lense and the other was blue.

"Hey guys, hi Karkitty~" Nepeta purred and hugged the shorter boy, who let out a yell and a string of cusses.

"His name is Karkitty?" Gamzee quietly asked Tavros but before the low blood could respond, the nubby-hored troll yelled.

"It's Karkat! KarKAT! Not Karkitty!" Yell the short troll whose name is apparently Karkat. It was rather hard to tell who he happened to be yelling at, the olive-blood, the indigo-blood, or just everyone in general.

The girl in the glasses cackled. "Oh come on Karkat, calm down you stupid, little brat." She paused and sniffed the air before making her way towards Gamzee. She stopped right in front of him and started to sniff him, like, just straight up sniff him. The taller troll was confused but found this rather funny, the others seemed like nothing was wrong with this. The girl stopped and grinned. "You smell like grape jelly and metal horns." It looked like she wanted to say something else but she pulled back, sticking out her hand.

"Terezi Pyrope, and you are?" The girl troll, Terezi, kept her snarky grin on her face as Gamzee greeted her, saying his name and shaking her hand. "Nice to smell you Gamzee! Oh, should introduce the short little crab. This is Karkat Vantas, and don't worry, he's always this angry."

"Fuck you Terezi, you blind bitch!" Karkat growled, bearing his teeth.

The troll in the goggles sighed and slapped Karkat on the back of the head. "Do be stupid, Karkat." He said, an very obvious lisp in his voice, as he went up to Gamzee. "Sollux Captor. Are you a guest or have you come to live here?"

"Ah, I'm a guest mah motherfucking mustard blooded bro!" Gamzee said with a lazy smiled on his face as he leaned back in his seat. "Mah ship is being repaired and these nice brothers and sister are keeping me her while I rest, got a bit fucked up in the crash." He pointed out his injured arm.

"Hm." Sollux gave a nod. "Well, it's nice meeting you Gamzee, you're in good hands here."

"Yeah, right." Karkat rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Hey, is dinner ready yet? We got invited over for dinner and I'm fucking starving since Terezi here wouldn't let me get a snack."

"Oh shove it Karkels!" Terezi laughed and pushed him. "Let's just go to the kitchen then, find ya something to keep you quiet, for everyone's sake." She ignored the protests as she pushed the shorter male troll into the kitchen.

Karkat turned and looked at her. "Okay, I know you have something on your mind, what is it?" He spoke softly, not wanting the others to hear them. Luckily for them, something funny was said and they were laughing and being loud.

The blind troll frowned and looked in his direction. "That Gamzee guy, I smelled something about him."

"Aaaaaaand?"

"I smelled what I had stated but I kept myself from bringing up the other scent I picked up." She sighed. "I picked up the strong scent of guilt and the scent of spilled blood, the blood of many humans and trolls, on his hands."

TBC

* * *

The next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter, I'm just too lazy to keep writing.

This was a first for me to write for Jake and Aradia, I've only recently gotten into Act 6 (actually, I got into it on Tuesday lol) so I'm still figuring out Jake's character, but I got the jist of it. And for my friend who wanted her OTP, here is your Goddamn Dirk/Jake! Not that I don't love that pairing...

Please review!


End file.
